koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wei
Wei (魏), also known as "Cao Wei", is one of the three influential kingdoms in the Dynasty Warriors, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Dynasty Tactics series. In Dynasty Warriors, the country is symbolized by the color blue and a Chinese phoenix. The Kingdom of Wei was created by Cao Cao. He was given the title Duke of Wei in 213 AD. His power continued to grow until, in 216 AD, Cao Cao was crowned King of Wei. In 220 AD Cao Cao passed away and left his holding to his son Cao Pi, who, in turn, diposed of the young Han Emperor and created the Wei Dynasty. Over the years the Sima family slowly gained more and more control of the Wei Dynasty. Eventually, Sima Yan, the grandson of Sima Yi, took over and created the Jin Dynasty in 265 AD. Generals of Wei Rulers *Cao Cao *Cao Pi *Cao Rui *Cao Fang Advisers *Chen Gong *Cheng Yu *Guo Jia *Jia Xu *Sima Yi *Xun You *Xun Yu Five Generals of Wei The Five Generals of Wei (五将軍) are five generals who had many military exploits and were known as heroes to their kingdom. They include: * Zhang Liao - recognized leader who is also skilled in politics * Yue Jin - headstrong and honorable warrior * Yu Jin - dominant and regal; after he surrendered to Guan Yu, his reputation was harshly criticized. * Zhang He - versatile and cunning * Xu Huang - skilled in strategy and fair In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, these generals were featured as Wei's version (and possible inspiration) of the Five Tiger Generals. While the rank itself is disputed, the five generals were singularly featured in the historical record, the Book of Wei. Based on this source, other candidates for the same title would also include Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren. The Record of Three Kingdoms also recognizes these five generals. Generals *Bao Long *Bian Xi *Cao An Min *Cao Ang *Cao Hong *Cao Mao *Cao Ren *Cao Xiu *Cao Zhang *Cao Zhen *Cao Zhi *Chen Ying *Cheng Wu *Chen Qun *Chen Tai *Cui Liang *Deng Ai *Dian Wei *Du Xi *Fei Yao *Gao Lan *Gong Zhi *Gongsun Yuan *Guo Huai *Han De *Han Fu *Han Hao *Han Sui *Han Xuan *Hao Zhao *Hou Cheng *Hou Xuan *Hu Ban *Hu Zhi *Hua Xin *Jia Kui *Jia Xu *Jiang Gan *Jiang Ji *Jiang Wei *Jin Xuan *Kong Rong *Kong Xiu *Li Dian *Li Fu *Liang Kuan *Liang Xu *Liu Du *Liu Xian *Liu Xun *Liu Ye *Lu Kuang *Lu Xiang *Ma Zun *Man Chong *Meng Da *Mi Heng *Niu Jin *Pang De *Qin Qi *Shen Dan *Shen Yi *Sima Yan *Sima Zhao *Song Xian *Wang Lang *Wang Ping *Wang Shuang *Wang Zhi *Wei Kang *Wen Pin *Wen Qin *Wei Xu *Wen Yang *Xiahou Ba *Xiahou De *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou En *Xiahou He *Xiahou Hui *Xiahou Mao *Xiahou Shang *Xiahou Wei *Xiahou Yuan *Xin Pi *Xing Daorong *Xu Shu *Xu Zhu *Yang Hu *Yang Qiu *Yang Xiu *Yin Feng *Yin Shang *Zhang Hu *Zhang Lu *Zhang Pu *Zhang Yan *Zhao Ang *Zhao Fan *Zhong Hui *Zhong Yao *Zhu Ling *Zhuge Dan Ladies *Zhen Ji Relations Allies *Han *Wu (before the Battle of He Fei; During the Battle of Fan Castle) Enemies *Lu Bu *Yuan Shu (after declaring himself emperor) *Yuan Shao *Shu *Wu (after the Battle of He Fei) See Also *Kingdom of Wei Walkthrough *Wei (Warriors Orochi) Category:Wei